monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Zircon Blakely-Azhar
Zircon Blakely-Azhar is a 2018-introduced all-around character. He is Elemental Hybrid and the son of Draven Blakely, a Shadow Elemental, and Ciara Azhar, a Light Elemental, and the older brother of Zia Blakely-Azhar. Zircon is in his first year at Monster University. He does not know what his major is at the moment, so he's doing general studies. Character Personality Despite being a hybrid of shadow and light, Zircon mostly takes after the Light Elementals. He kind, caring, and understanding and is also very respectful to others (at least others he thinks deserves respect). Though, he does get annoyed with monsters that mistake him for being pure Light or Shadow. However, due to mixed scareritage, some mistake him for being a pure Shadow Elemental and think he is sly and cunning, which it isn't. Zircon knows that Shadow Elementals can change. His father is a Shadow Elemental and he was able to change from sly and cunning to calming and nice, thanks to his mother. Despite getting angry when monsters mistake him for being pure Shadow, he quickly gets over it and calmly tells the one that mistook him that he is a Hybrid. He is very protective of his younger sister, like any brother would be. He normally lets Zia do what she wants, as long as it is legal and safe. When it involves Romance, Zircon is very much out of his element, especially since his last relationship failed. He gains a crush on Juniper Winter, Zia's friend, and classmate, not because of her cold personality, but for everything else. Plus, he does find her very cute. Appearance Zircon is a tall young man with shoulder-length, spiky, dark blue hair with tints of black and dark red eyes, with a mix of dark and light skin, but appears to look very tanned. Background Zircon was born to the Shadow Elemental Draven Blakely and the Light Elemental Ciara Azhar and is the older brother of Zia Blakely-Azhar. For most of his life, Zircon has traveled with his father's side of the family, the nomadic Blakely Clan, and a few others, and some of the only people who accept that his father had a lover who was a Light Elemental. Zircon could care less about being different but he hopes that people can see that hybrids are monsters just like them and can be accepted, eventually. Now, Zircon, his sister Zia, and paternal aunt Melany live in New Salem while their parents and grandparents continue traveling around. His family is traveling around trying to show people that Monster Species can change, but to no luck yet. When their family plans to return to Londoom, their home, the siblings are planning on staying in New Salem with their aunt. Abilities As a Shadow and Light Elemental Hybrid, Zircon potentially could control both elements. But, he only gained his father's powers over darkness and shadow. * Darkness manipulation: From his father, Zircon inherited the power to control the element of darkness. With it, he can control any aspect of darkness, shadows, and even dark energy, which he ends to use the most. ** Shadow generation: Zircon can generate and project shadows and darkness if natural shadows are not present or available. He is also able to unleash shadows in the forms of attacks. ** Shadow constructs: Zircon can use his powers over darkness to create constructs out of shadows such as tools, armor and even weapons. ** Shadow camouflage: Zircon is rendered invisible while in shadows or darkness. ** Shadow merging: Zircon is capable of sinking into his own shadow, allowing him to easily travel across great distances. In this form, Zircon attains near invulnerability, though a strong enough attack directly to his shadow will be enough to force him back into his physical form. ** Darkness teleportation: Zircon can teleport across short distances from one area of shadows to another. ** Shadow marionette: Zircon can potentially control the movements of another through their shadow. He's never tried it and doesn't even know if he could control it. None of his Shadow Elemental family members have this power. ** Dark telekinesis: Zircon is able to use darkness in a way like telekinesis. This is the one power that she ends to use the most. ** Dark energy manipulation: Zircon is capable of creating and controlling dark energy and use it for various things. *** Dark energy projection: Zircon is able to unleash dark energy in the forms of attacks, such as formulated blasts and energy beams. *** Dark energy constructs: Zircon is also capable of making them into solid constructs, however only he and other Shadow Elementals are able to hold them. However, because of Zia being a Shadow Elemental Hybrid, she too can hold them. * Light Immunity: As a Shadow and Light Hybrid, Zircon is immune to light. * Light-Darkness manipulation: As a hybrid, Zircon has the potential to manipulate darkness with light properties. However, he has never unleashed this power so it is unknown if he even controls it. *'Darkness adaptation:' Zircon is able to better adapt to dark environments and his senses become heightened. Skillset *'Stealth skills:' With his darkness powers, Zircon is a stealth master and capable of easily maneuvering in such a way that no one notices his presence. Relationships Family Zia Blakely-Azhar Zia is Zircon's younger sister by two years. He is very close to her and cares very much for her. With Zia attending Monster High, Zircon is her legal guardian while their family travels around the Boonighted States of Scaremerica. He attends Monster University. Parents Zircon has a very loving relationship with his parents. He loves and respects them. Like Zia, he loves how despite how different they are, were still able to find each other and join together. Though, due to him having his father's power over darkness, he has a somewhat strong bond with Draven than Ciara. Grandparents Zircon only knows his paternal grandparents, his father's parents, Lucinda and Duncan. He has a normal relationship with them. Not much other information is known. Melany Blakely Melany is his paternal aunt, his father's younger sister. Melany stays with the Blakely-Azhar siblings while the rest of the family travels. Melany loves to travel, but would rather stay in one place more. Friends Blaze Emberstone Blaze Emberstone is a Fire Elemental and a friend of Zircon that he met at Monster University. Blaze is in some of the same classes as Zircon so the two often pair up together to help each other with homework. Blaze is considered as a sister to Zircon and hates when people think the two are dating. After Zircon reveals he has a crush on someone, Blaze tries to help him out with his feelings. Pet Because of the traveling his family did, Zircon never really had time for a pet. However, he recently adopted a kitten from an animal shelter and named her "Sapphire" for its big blue eyes. Romance In all his life, Zircon has only one girlfriend, but it ended only after two weeks of dating due to her not being able to stand him traveling all the time. Juniper Winter When Zia came home with a classmate to work on a project, Zircon fell head over heels for Juniper an Ice Elemental and was totally unaware that she too had fallen head over heels for him. (More Coming Soon) Other Zircon isn't sure about Piper Aaralyn. He doesn't like her and or when she flirts with him. He has no interest in her whatsoever. Trivia * His full name is Zircon Draco Blakely-Azhar. ** Zircon is a type of gemstone, which can also be known as "Black Zircon". ** Draco is Latin for "dragon". ** Blakely is an English name meaning "Pale-skinned; Dark; Pale Meadow". ** Azhar is an Arabic name meaning "shining, bright". Gallery Category:Shadows' characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Hybrid Category:Shadow Category:Light Elemental